


第93.5章 戈壁·寺庙

by Month_like_dust



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Month_like_dust/pseuds/Month_like_dust





	第93.5章 戈壁·寺庙

第九十三章 戈壁·寺庙

二人赶了半天路，夜里正好到了戈壁。  
疯狂吹来的风像是夹着冰渣子，吹的人又冷又疼。但是他们错过了幽深的洞穴，只剩下一个孤独的矗立在戈壁中的寺庙。因为人迹罕至已经荒废许久，连供桌上的佛像都被不知什么人扔到后面去了。屋顶墙壁破了不知多少地方，被偶然来往躲避的人修修补补，支撑到现在。  
一推开门，一片黑漆漆的。  
裴劫燃了个掌心炎，领着秦煜进去了。他非常的冷，一直缩着往裴劫身上靠。但其实没什么用。如今又进了这么阴森诡异的寺庙，更加不敢离开他的身边。  
点亮了四处的灯烛后，此处终于不那么阴森了。随意的打扫了一处地方，便先靠着休息了。  
“还是冷？”裴劫发现他总是轻轻颤抖。  
秦煜有点心虚：“嗯。”  
裴劫摸出一件厚一点的衣服给他穿上，然后挨的更近了些。虽然他的体温不够温暖，但法力却可以控制温度。秦煜终于觉得好一些了。  
他忍不住又往他身边靠了靠，口鼻之中全是他的气息。睁开眼睛，一抬头就将他的面容尽收眼底。  
他睡着了。  
寺庙中的烛光有些暗，有光影打在他的身上，一侧身影显得影影绰绰的。另一侧却被发黄的烛光映的镌刻。  
真好看。  
“裴劫特别好，你要是想做什么的话大胆做就行，不过分的话他都不会拒绝。”  
紫夜君那句话忽然在耳边响起来了。  
秦煜下意识吞咽了一声，大胆的直起身子贴在他的唇上。  
他睡着了，他睡着了，他睡着了。  
秦煜用力的闭着眼睛，悄悄含住他的唇瓣，很小心的吮起来。  
他太紧张了，呼吸不知不觉间就加重了。然后他就开始后悔了。因为，他察觉自己的变化了。  
张开眼，却不防备闯进了他的眼神中。他一惊，整个人向后倒去。  
还好裴劫眼疾手快将他拉回来了。拉回来，他整个人正好倒在了他的身上，嘴唇贴在了他的颈间。凉凉的，有些坚硬。  
许久许久，他都不敢抬头看他。  
这回他可没有喝酒，也没有中咒。他，就是发情了而已。  
吞咽一声，他终于鼓起勇气抬起头来，看了一眼，又很快低下头了。他埋着头，咬了咬唇，小声说：“我，不是……我又……你、可不可以……”他越说越小声，越来越不敢说，最后干脆低着头不说话了，耳朵尖通红，在暗沉的光线中如此暧昧。  
空气极为沉默，只有秦煜愈来愈清晰的心跳声。忽然耳根一阵酥痒，是他的轻吻。  
秦煜惊讶的抬头看他，刚好望进他阴影中的眼眸当中。见他俯身，他立刻迎了上去，两唇相贴发出极为暧昧的声音。  
“裴九。”他忍不住唤他，用力的咬住他。口腔中蔓延着细微的血腥味，他迟疑了一下，松了些力道。  
几乎不需要任何挑逗，秦煜就完完全全的动情了。他迫切的贴着他，想要紧密的感受他的体温。他要将他的身体用自己的体温暖热，留下全是自己的气息。  
刚刚穿上的衣服在这时显得非常的多余，他扯了扯，露出自己的腰带，好方便裴劫帮他抽开。他在咬自己的喉结，很温柔，痒痒的，让他忍不住仰起脖子呻吟了一声。  
被扯掉裤子的时候，他几乎是本能的颤抖起来，无意识的撞击着他。  
“裴九……”他低头看他，看到他露在光线阴影中的东西，几乎是想也没想就坐上去了。很疼。  
裴劫蹙了蹙眉，抬头看他。  
还没对上视线，他就赶紧把眼睛闭上了，然后用力一坐：“啊！”  
他不敢睁眼，不敢乱动，甚至不敢呼吸。太疼了。  
原来上一次他已经很温柔了。   
裴劫随手一挥，灭了寺庙中本就昏暗摇曳的烛火。他托着他的屁股，亲了亲他的颈窝。然后一路下移，挑开他的衣衫继续探索。  
慢慢的终于好了一些。裴劫松开了托住他的手。他就试探着动了动。  
“裴九……”他慢慢睁开眼睛，想要看看他，却发现一片黑暗，忽然有些心慌。胡乱地抓着。  
裴劫吻住他，安抚着他。未几的他的眼睛适应了黑暗，有破碎的星辉洒落进来，正好让他看清他的轮廓。依然，很好看。  
他大胆了很多。很长一段时间，整个寺庙里只有他的撞击声、喘息声和呻吟声。  
衣衫不小心滑下去了，露出半边肩膀。有冷风吹过，他下意识颤抖起来。裴劫腾出一只手帮他把衣服拢好了，却被他捉住深吻起来。  
似乎是累了，他伏在他的肩上微微喘息：“裴九……”  
“嗯。”  
秦煜忽然升起一阵羞耻感。他的声音跟往日无异。让他忍不住回想起他在人群中的面容，回想起平日相处时的样子。想象着，他就是用那个样子，在黑暗中与自己做着见不得人的事情。细微的颤抖了一阵。却还是被发现了。  
“是不是有些冷？”  
为什么他可以保持着既往不变的语气？保持着冷静从容的情绪？  
他抬起头，咬住他的嘴唇，滚烫的气息全部喷薄在他的面颊上：“裴九，我……”他忽然说不下去了。  
“怎么了？”  
他忽然很想哭，鼻子一酸真的有眼泪往外流。不过他忍住了。其实他是想问问那个问题的。但是非常害怕得到令自己失望的答案，太害怕了，甚至觉得问出来有可能连这个都没有了。  
“你摸摸我。”他很小声的哀求着。  
然后，有一只手掌穿过层层叠叠的衣衫探向他的身体。真的很凉。一摸到就令他忍不住颤抖，却舒服的想要叫出声。  
然后他忍不住又动起来了。声音太令人羞耻了，他想捂住耳朵，却实在分不出手，便只好将整张脸都埋进裴劫的衣服里面。  
……  
忽然，裴劫捂住了他的嘴巴。那即将溢出来的呻吟就这样被堵住了，他急切的抬眼看他，想知道怎么了。谁知道身后那扇早已破败不堪的庙门被推开了，一个接一个连着进来了好几个‘人’。  
他立刻受惊的停了下来。  
“别出声。”裴劫底声说。  
不出声？等他们点着灯不就发现他们了？他不知道该怎么办，不住地发着抖。但至少，他是完全信任裴劫的。  
“艹艹艹，终于找到能避风的地方了，太特么冷了！”  
“快生火快生火，我的四肢快要没知觉了！”  
“我已经生不了火了，我快死了！”  
几个‘人’推推嚷嚷、哆哆嗦嗦终于点着了一个火堆，他们缩在一起，恨不得把自己烤在上面。  
秦煜一直在用力的捂住自己的嘴巴，然后躲在裴劫的怀里小心打量那群人，只觉得他们极为怪异。但是还没等他认真端详，就借住那刚燃起的火光看到了自己的影子。  
他跟裴劫的影子叠在一起，模糊一片宛若一体，但却不知为何自己多了一块，而且一颤一颤的。  
他忍不住顺着在自己的身上找起来——不知何时，他的身后生出来一条毛茸茸的尾巴，正跟自己一起颤抖。他差点叫出声，紧张的去看裴劫。  
裴劫的目光并没有看向那群人，而是正好放在自己身上。看到他不住颤抖，用力的抱了抱他，然后低着头细细吻他，不沾染任何情欲，只是在安抚。  
慢慢的放松下来，他闭上眼睛，呼吸也平稳了。  
裴劫在吻他的耳朵。耳廓、耳尖、耳背——非常的轻，怕碰坏一样。他的，耳朵？  
他伸出手摸了摸，发现自己脑袋旁边的耳朵已经没有了，他吻的是他头上生出来的长着嫩毛的耳朵。非常的柔软和温暖。也，非常的敏感。  
已经没办法再去震惊更多了，他抬起头，找到他缠绵起来。  
“你们有没有听到奇怪的声音？”  
这句话简直惊得秦煜魂儿都飞了，将他立刻拉回了现实，他颤了颤，停住不动了。  
“没有啊。什么声音？”  
“风声吧？这破庙到处漏风！”  
“得了吧，比在外面连火都点不着好多了！”  
忽然一只手窸窸窣窣的摸进了他的衣服。“别出声。”裴劫贴着他的耳朵轻轻说。  
他当然乖乖的捂住嘴了。他握住自己欲望的源头，一点一点安抚。  
秦煜在黑暗中与他对视，可能是光线太暗，他看不清他的眼神。却一直注视着自己，没有躲闪。  
他的眼睛也好看，虽然总是淡淡的，虽然在这么黑暗的环境中，还是很好看。  
他看着自己的时候在想什么？亲吻自己的时候又在想什么？现在，在想什么？  
他真的很想知道。  
“你们有没有闻到什么味？”  
“肉味？”  
“哪来的肉味？你们鼻子冻坏了吧！”  
秦煜一边用力的咬住嘴唇，一边埋在裴劫的衣服深处喘息着。他终于好受一些了。  
裴劫帮他整理好了衣服，拾起散在一边的东西。  
“我好像也闻到肉味了!”  
门扉外忽然响了一声。  
他们喜笑颜开：“有猎物！”  
“哈哈哈哈，外面风太大，送上门来了!”  
就在他们开门的时候，谁都没注意到有道极快的光影飞了出去。  
……  
“裴九……”风很大，星辉却极为璀璨。他们已经离开破庙好久了，虽然裴劫展开了一道屏障遮挡风沙。但不可否认还是很冷的。  
“怎么了，是不是走不动了？”裴劫停下来回头看他。他一直牵着秦煜的手，已经被暖热了。  
他知道他的意思，他也知道他是故意走的这么慢的。好在夜间光线暗，看不到他脸红。秦煜垂着眼睛，小声说：“你的衣服……脏了。”  
裴劫顺着他的视线看去，在衣服的下摆上，一片洁白中有块深色的痕迹——是血渍。  
裴劫不动声色的拂了一下，又是纤尘不染的样子。  
“这里栖息了些喜欢在夜间活动的东西，用太多灵力恐怕会引过来。我们慢慢走，看看前面有没有遮风的地方。”  
秦煜应了一声。  
这些东西有些是魔界养的，有些是世代生活在这里的。位于魔界的最外围，成为第一道屏障，非常的不好对付。  
“裴九，我真的是妖怪吗？”


End file.
